Past The Point Of No Return
by marval3
Summary: Moria is a death eater; she has to face a traitor in the ranks and deal with an unlikely scenario.


Voldemort couldn't be gone. Those were my thoughts as I observed the child's scar; it was the hand movement of the killing curse seared into his forehead. No doubt the spell Voldemort would have used to kill the boy, yet here it was still alive and breathing.

My face contorted with anger and I gripped my wand, pointing it at the child who gazed at me innocently. He had to die, he killed Voldemort, I just knew it. I burned those words into my mind as I prepared to cast the killing curse. Seconds dragged by and yet I had casted no magic.

An anguished scream filled the air. The child burst into a fit of cries and I kicked its cradle. "Shut it." It continued crying and I yelled, "Shut up you useless trash!"

My bewildered gaze stared at the infant. Why couldn't I kill it? Complete Lord Voldemort's will? Was it because I myself had never taken a life? Or that this child — although the spawn of a mudblood — was still young and hadn't committed any faults apart from existing.

"Moria?" I snapped around. Severus stood in the doorway. I was about to ask what he was doing here, for Voldemort was explicit that he'd do this task himself – even I risked it coming here. But when Severus' eyes drifted from mine to the dead Lily Potter lying cold on the floor, I realized he didn't come here for the Dark Lord. His façade crumbled. It was a shock to me — who'd rarely seen his emotionless exterior drop — when I saw his immense sadness and pain.

Perplexed, I stood watching Severus as he tried to compose himself. Why was he shedding tears over a muggle-born? Lily Potter, no less? At that point I knew the answer, but I denied it. For it couldn't be true.

So I began interrogating him. "What is the meaning of this? We just lost the Dark Lord and you're acting like this over a muggle-born? And to make matters worse she is the one who birthed this…" I searched for the right word to match the enraged way I felt. "...this mistake. This monstrosity!"

"Be quiet." Severus was again calm and aimed his wand in my direction.

I raised my wand as well and taunted, "Why did I hit a soft spot? Did you care for this mudblood?"

His lips twitched into a snarl and he waved his weapon. "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Crucio!"

Our magic collided, strands of power meeting together in the middle. The curse overpowered him, but at the last second, he forced its aim towards the ceiling. Upon hitting it, the spells caused part of it to collapse and dust billowed in the air.

I dove for cover behind an armchair as Severus shot spells in my direction. With a laugh I called out, "Is this just you being pissy or are you too an enemy?"

"I don't take kindly to being insulted, Moria." Came his low voice.

I rolled my eyes, jumping to my feet and casted a curse quickly. "I wasn't insulting you!" He deflected the magic and retaliated with the Body-Bind Spell. I narrowly avoided it and sped up my attacks.

"Are you not trying to kill me?" I asked as he casted another stunning spell.

Severus didn't reply, but took me by surprise by shouting, "Expelliarmus!" My wand jumped from my hand and clattered to the floor somewhere far away.

I raised my brows as his wand drew closer to my throat. A bitter smile grew on my face and I admitted defeat, "You got me."

His glare never broke eye contact with me as he spoke, "Why didn't you kill the child before I came?"

"What?"

He spoke more ferociously now, pressing the tip of his wand into my cheek painfully. "Why didn't you kill the child before I came?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Why are you lying?"

"You're one to talk! Traitor!" My cheek reddened and stung from the forceful slap that followed my words. I met his dark eyes with a smirk. "So it's the truth?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He seethed.

I laughed. "I myself came here for Lord Voldemort. But you, what drew you here? Was it the fear that Voldemort would kill the woman after you practically begged him to spare her?" I leaned forward, whispering into his ear, "You were too late."

Pain flickered in his eyes, he inhaled sharply and muttered, "Stupefy."

* * *

Cold seeped through my clothes. I awoke shivering, my aching body pressed against a hard surface.

I was in a cell. Bars were a silhouette against the cloudy sky. There was no sunlight, no indication of how much time had passed since Snape had stupefied me. With a groan I sat up, resting my head on the stone.

My eyes drifted down to my forearm and after a moment I pulled up my sleeve. It was there, faded slightly, but not gone completely. But the fact it was disappearing meant the Dark Lord's presence was growing smaller. Not able to look at it, I covered it back up.

I spent the next hour anxiously waiting for my interrogation. Yet I had no visitors, and as the night grew nearer, the cold came with it. My bitterness hadn't waned, and exhaustion hadn't hit yet.

Wide awake and ready to kill, I glowered at the exit waiting for the opportune moment all night.

* * *

By the time morning came around my eyelids were heavy, but I didn't close them. No one had come yet, my irritation was dull due to my fatigue.

My head drifted forward, almost succumbing to sleep until a voice rang out. "Moria Scorgan."

I jolted. It took a second to gather my bearings, and when I did, I looked up to see Albus Dumbledore. Immediately I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

He gave a smile. "To talk." I remained silent and he went on to say, "I recall when you were a student here — not too long ago might I add. You were in the same year as Severus."

"What of it?"

"You were friends with him once, and although you have your differences. Could you consider becoming that friend again?"

I snickered. "Differences? We've changed. We became bloody death eaters! But then he betrayed us — betrayed Lord Voldemort — for the very things we are trying to purge." I cast a dark look towards the floor. "Why are you bothering me with this anyways?"

Dumbledore looked down at me with...pity? "It is astonishing the amount people can change. But for better or worse, now that's up to you." I was taken by surprise as he unlocked the cage, then proceeded to remove my chains.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

He smiled at me. "Giving you a chance."

I stared at him thinking he was the stupidest person in the world. "What are your intentions?" I asked.

Dumbledore shrugged once, giving me a look that implied he meant no harm. "Nothing threatening."

I jabbed a finger in his direction. "Intentions nonetheless."

"But not threatening." He reminded with a glance. Dumbledore was more serious as he continued, "As the other Death Eaters are being rounded up, it'll only be a matter of time before the Ministry finds you and places you in Azkaban."

My gaze was defiant. "I would kill them all before they touched me."

"I can assure a place where you'd avoid that altercation altogether. You'd be under my protection if you choose to stay here, at Hogwarts."

A burst of laughter escaped my lips. Then died out once I realized he was being serious. I curled a hand into a fist holding it in front of him. "I will die before I work as your slave, old man. Take your ideals and shove them–"

"So you would rather be in a cell, tortured, than roaming the grounds at Hogwarts with minimal restrictions?" He challenged.

I gritted my teeth. "You are my enemy. Snape, is a traitor. Go to hell."

Dumbledore sighed. "I can see your mind won't be changed, but at least let me extend my hospitality until the Ministry arrives." Once again I cocked my head in absolute confusion.

"Have you gone bonkers?"

He glanced at me with wide eyes. "Not yet."

* * *

I was given a room with a comfortable temperature. There was a cat lounging on the bed that looked oddly familiar. It stared at me with an intense gaze, and I stared right back.

A meal was provided. I was reluctant to eat it, but I was starting to feel hungry so I ate each spoonful hesitantly. With my stomach full, I laid on the floor, finding the cool hardwood soothing against my sore muscles.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of talking; the voices were hushed one tone more agitated than the other.

"I can't believe you haven't released her to the Ministry yet." I stilled at the voice. Snape was vehement, the sound of his soles smacking the floor let me know he was pacing rather briskly.

"Voldemort is gone, with time she may be able to see that she can redeem herself. There is still a chance she can go to the right path." That was Dumbledore. I wanted to laugh, what he was saying was so humorous after all.

"Even so, what she said is unforgivable."

"You once said the same, Severus. And she spared the child."

Snape scoffed. "We don't know that for sure. If I hadn't walked in at that moment the boy could be dead."

With a sigh Dumbledore said, "And we also don't know that for sure. Give her a chance, you once were her friend."

"A long time ago."

The door creaked open and a newcomer entered. "They're here."

"Thank you Minerva." The woman left, and after a few seconds the two men followed.

I sat up as soon as they left. My eyes were trained on the door, expecting them to return wands in hand ready to take me to Azkaban by force. But minutes passed and nothing happened. Then the idea struck that they might not be coming back.

I crept over to the door and placed my hand on the knob, turning it slowly and opening it the same. When there was enough room for me to peek through I pressed my eye against the door; the hallway was empty, I could escape.

My legs were walking at the most normal pace I could in enemy territory. I remembered how to get to the entrance hall, and began to navigate through the halls. Chatter abruptly sounded nearby and I threw myself around the corner. I didn't need a confrontation right now, especially when I was unarmed.

It turned out to be a group of students. Once they were out of sight I headed the way they came, my speed increasing every time I passed by someone. I didn't dare slow down. I just needed to be out so I could…

I stopped. My gaze was fixated my feet; dirty shoes falling apart, lined up perfectly toe–to–toe. Jaw clenched, the teeth grinded together once before I nipped my tongue in reminder I was doing a bad habit. A sudden feeling of uneasiness had washed over me and I looked up slowly.

Could what? Lord Voldemort was gone, the other Death Eaters were supposedly being rounded up, and I was at Hogwarts. Was there even a future? I ran my hands through my dark hair, gathering it into a ball and pulled. The pain at my scalp took my mind off things and I was focused once again.

I walked with a powerful stride, my gaze locked forward pushing past anyone who stood in my way. I was determined to leave. And somehow, I did.

The light blinded me when I stepped outside. It was brisk and the air brushing against my skin made me shiver. Immediately I knew I wasn't alone. Silhouettes were in the distance; Dumbledore, Snape, and the Ministry. They were far enough away from me that I could make a run for it. But with a sudden point in my direction I readied for a fight.

They approached me slowly, and with each step that they drew closer I prepared to rip their throats out. Dumbledore stopped a mere foot away and motioned at me saying, "This is Ms. Moria Scorgan. I think you'll find although her resume is blank she'll do a fine job teaching Astrology."

My jaw dropped in surprise. "What are–" I grunted as an elbow jabbed me in the side.

The officer from the Ministry eyed me curiously, to which I glared at him in return, and his look turned judging. "I see...that indeed there are no problems here. And thank you for introducing me to the new professor." He held out his hand, I stared at it with disgust. "Um–well," He dropped it back to his side. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Dumbledore, Professor Snape." His gaze lingered on Snape and he said, "I wish you luck teaching potions. My daughter had Slughorn as a teacher and _absolutely_ loved him, it's a shame he retired." There was a moment of silence. "Farewell."

It wasn't until the officer left that I snapped at the old man. "What in the bloody hell?! I am leaving this goddamn place not staying here to teach whiney little brats!"

"I think you'll find it grows on you, Ms. Scorgan." Dumbledore spared me a glance as he began walking towards the school again.

I myself didn't move. Snape paused before he entered the castle and said, "Leave if you want to. It will be my pleasure to hear the news of your capture by the Aurors." A sour look grew on my face and I scowled, turning sharply away when I heard the doors close.

The wind that was once a gentle breeze grew stronger as time passed and I was unmoved on the viaduct. My dark eyes trailed along the stone pathway that would lead to my escape. No one was stopping me, yet I hadn't left. Maybe their words of 'I was safer here' had wormed its way into my mind. It was such a treacherous thing to do, stay with the enemy. But what other choice did I have?


End file.
